List of charcters in Payton Hicks
Main Charatcers Payton Hicks She is the main character of the series of the same name. She is a lovable goofball (silly or stupid) who can be moody or really moody, but sometimes she is a narcissist when she achieves something. Asides from that, she sometimes cares about her little or younger sister Paige even when Paige annoys her at the worst of times. At the times, she might be a little bit selfish. She (mostly) has black hair and she (mostly) wears square glasses. And wears a blue-stripes shirt and dark blue pants. She is 13 years old. She is also an introvert. Plummy Molave She is a (somewhat) happy-go-lucky girl but she dislikes Paige Hicks (sometimes), quizzes, pepper, sauce and missing her shows that she likes. She likes drawing, but out of all, she is the 5th least popular student from her 8th grade this school year. Along with that, she is cheery, but also a dumb wit. She has purple hair and pink skin which explains her sub-human, and she wears big round glasses and a white t-shirt with a design of a lightning bolt. She either wears blue pants or black pants. Sometimes, she teams up with Paige Hicks either to annoy Payton or to save Payton. Paige Hicks Payton's naughty sister. She pranks her older sister Payton and Plummy Molave. She is the younger sister of Payton Hicks. She is either 8 or 9 years old. She also likes or her secret is that she collects some stupid old junk (broken popsicle sticks, old coins, used plastic cups, toothpick, nail, copper, and etc.). So you should be aware of her cabinet as it has things like that in her right side of her cabinet. She also likes video games too. Supporting Characters (Dixie) Low Decal Girl's younger sister She is a vampire, an emo vampire. Once, she can be an emo cynical grump. The other half she can be really crazy but not very evil. She has light red skin, dark blue hair, and a blue shirt and dark blue pants. Atmosphere The main antagonist of the series. He may be really mean but he's an athlete. It was 13 years and 15 months since he has an experiment and he was growing bigger ever since. He's not the greatest athlete tho. He can combine into an element and can form in small sizes only. Occasionally, he may be a little bit honest with someone. He has a rival that he hates and it was Bittguy. Aside from that, he is actually timid in person. Henry D. Schwartz He is the guy who a crush on Payton Hicks. He has black hair and wears dark blue striped sleeves and a gray shirt. Asides from that, he likes to eat chips during his primetime watching some obscure stuff on TV. By the way, he dislikes major subjects except for English but he still reviews it because of crap. He seems to dislike realism though. He is an ambivert. Radial Awareness Another Antagonist of the show. He likes to pretend that he wants his humans to be slaves of his universe. He also shoots with his red eye. Bittguy He is Radial Awareness friend but Atom's rival or worst nemesis. He has a similar personality to Radial Awareness but he shows more care than him. He likes to play video games in his room 24/7 and collect metal for his machines. Cheri Smith Payton's rival. She mocks always Payton when she's nearby, that's why Payton hates her so much that she wants to ruin her life. She is smart and has a huge ego. She dosen't care for Plummy Molave, however, at times she is helpful. She is the 2nd tallest girl in her class. She also has a crush on Jake. Zoey Helen Hernandez Payton's another friend. She is bright, but more helpful, but her one flaw is that she is a neat freak. She is the 3rd youngest in Payton Hick's class and the 3rd smallest girl in her class. Piper F Stoaks TBA Zcp 4801-1943 TBA Minor Character (Recurring) Jake He is another character from Payton Hicks, he shares the same classroom with Payton Hicks and Plummy Molave. Background Character 02 He is lazy, as he wants people to do something for him. But he likes to bike alot. Also, Plummy Molave has a crush on him. Low Decal Girl The older sister. She is 19 years old, refuses to work on college because she thinks that it's hard, and works on a Low Decal Store. She isn't very good at drawing and doing speech. She is secretly a vampire. Reference Sheets Payton Hicks Promotional Poster.png|December 31, 2019